Screaming Hearts
by LoveableMonster0
Summary: Natalie Valentina, teenage serial killer on the hurt for the perfect man. Mark Hoffman, Detective forced to work for Jigsaw because of his revenge plot framing him. After Natalie is caught by Jigsaw for her actions, she meets the very attractive detective, and falls in love. But we all know this romance will result with blood and horror. From both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Trenton Ritz slowly opened his eyes, feeling groggy, he took in his surroundings. Chipping black paint on the walls and a dull grey concrete ground. His wrists and ankles were tied down onto the chair he was currently sitting on. A long brown table in front of him, holding various power tools, knives, and weapons that could kill. Or worse... Torture. He tried to yell, unable to do so. Duck tape covered his mouth, muffling him. Many questions ran through his head.

"Glad to see your awake darling." A voice called out from behind him. Unable to see who it belonged to, trying to wrench his head around, he tried to yell once more. "Shh." The figure said, walking over to the table. Trenton was unable to identify his attacker, a long black cloak with a hood covered their face and body. A feminine hand reached out from it, ripping off the duck tape from his mouth.

"Where am I?" The cloaked figure smirked for a moment, knowing he wouldn't be able to see who.

"I call it home, but to you it will be hell." Its voice sounded familiar to Trenton.

"W-who are you?" He asked, eyeing the drill in their hand. Setting it down, the figure carefully pulled the cloaks hood from its head.

It revealed a girl.

Long black hair with red streaks showed, their eyes a crimson color, he could've swore that she was somehow related to Hannibal Lector. Yet the feature that conformed who he thought it was, was the long scar running from her right eye down her cheek. Trenton knew exactly who this mysterious girl was. Natalie Valentina"Natalie?" He croaked much to her amusement. Smirking, "Yes Trenton?" She asked, spitting his name as if it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"What the hell? Untie me, don't just stand there!"

Natalie laughed uncontrollably. "You really think after all you and your little girlfriend have done to me that I'll just let you go? Your already losing your mind." Her laughing completely ceasing, a look of pure anger replacing the smile that was just there on her face a few seconds ago.

"C'mon Nat," He pleaded, "It was a joke when we teased you." Trenton immediately regretted his choice of words.

"A joke?" She asked. "Yeah. It was a joke of you and Stephanie bullying me everyday ever since I moved here in third grade. It was a joke that because of you and her I gained this scar that will be with me for the rest of my life." Picking up the drill, Natalie grinned.

"I'll show you a joke." Hissing out those five words, she brought the drill close to his right eye. It would be fitting if she scarred him the way he had done her. His screams filling the room.

The torture had only begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear about Trenton?"

"-Found him dead in a dumpster."

"Oh my gosh! Who'd do something like that?"

News quickly spread within the next school day, many students were in shock at such a thing that could happen. Meanwhile Natalie just hid a smirk behind her notebook. She never looked foward to school until one of her victims died and it became the main topic for weeks. Heading to Biology, Natalie took her seat causually and twirled her pencil while listening to the other students shock. Natalie smirked, looking over at Stephanie who was giving dirty looks her way.

"Stupid bitch." She muttered while Natalies smirk grew bigger. With her reputation as the Heart Killer, only killing men who rejected her, she could quite as well make a exception for Stephanie.

xoxo

Walking home from school, Natalie sighed... Her murdering and becoming the biggest serial killer in her town was never what she intended. She really just wanted to feel loved... But all the hate she had gotten from people made her mess that up so far.

"Nat?" Her mother called from the kitchen, Scarlett Valentina was a woman you don't want to piss off. After her husband, who fathered Natalie, walked out on them she grew angry and bitter. "How was school?" She asked, fixing her makeup

"Fine." Natalie shrugged, her mother nodded.

"Thats... fine. Anyways I'll be gone all night, work put me on late shift so expect me back in the morning." She said, grabbing her purse and keys before hurrying out the door.

"Oh what to do... What to do?"

Natalie smirked. It was time to play.

First, she needed a new victim.


End file.
